S i m p l e
by uniquegals
Summary: "—karena bagi mereka, bahagia itu aku, kamu, dan kesederhanaan."/*Exo fic ft 6 common pairing [Sulay/Taoris/Kaisoo/Baekyeol/Hunhan/Chenmin]


**Simple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **characters not mine

**Warning: **OOC. Random. Fluff. Kinda drabble (or not?)

**Pair: **6 common pairing

**[**_Sulay/Taoris/Kaisoo/Baekyeol/HunHan/ChenMin**]**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[1]**

**.**

_Akhir November_—akhir musim semi. Angin bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Malam terasa lebih dingin dari sewajarnya. Temperatur udara kota Seoul menurun drastis, skala termometer hampir mendekati _minus _derajat.

Di satu ruang temaram, layar sebuah benda elektronik berbentuk sebidang balok berwarna hitam yang sengaja digeletakkan di atas meja nakas itu menyusun angka digital merah terang yang terbaca pukul **00:30**.

Sedang di sampingnya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur yang kini sedang ditempati oleh sang pemilik yang tengah berusaha menyamankan posisi dibawah selimut tebalnya; mencegah sejejak pun hawa dingin menembus pori-pori kulitnya yang sensitif.

Zhang Yixing mengerang kesal dan beralih mengganti posisinya yang sejak tadi sibuk bergelung di bawah selimut ke posisi duduk. _Toh_ kenyataannya sekalipun ia sudah menyalakan pemanas ruangan, rasa dingin tetap nekat menggerayangi tubuhnya. Ia membuang nafas. Mungkin ia harus mengenakan selimut lapis dua, pikirnya.

Tepat saat ia akan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mencari tambahan selimut, dering ponselnya berbunyi nyaring.

Ia bergegas menekan tombol hijau begitu matanya menangkap nama _Joonmyun_ tertera di-_display_ ponselnya. Kekasihnya itu selalu tahu kapan saat ia _dibutuhkan_.

"Joonmyun?" Yixing tak bisa menutupi nada bahagia di suaranya.

"_Yixing?"_ —bahkan suaranya saja terdengar begitu menyenangkan di telinga pemuda itu— _"Kau belum tidur?"_

"Belum," sahutnya cepat. Jemarinya tanpa sadar memainkan ujung piyama tidurnya. Ia tersenyum, "Ada apa menelpon malam-malam begini?" Bukannya ia keberatan, tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang penting _kan_ sampai-sampai Joonmyun menelponnya di waktu selarut ini?

"_Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu,"_ ada jeda sejenak sebelum pemuda itu melanjutkan, _"aku sudah pulang dari Amerika."_

Senyum yang terlukis dibibir Yixing seketika melebar, "Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu."

.

Jeda lagi.

_._

"_Yixing?"_ Suara di seberang kembali memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"_Coba buka jendela kamarmu." _

Kening Yixing yang tak tersibak poni berkerut bingung, "_Eh?_ Untuk apa? Ini kan dingin sekali."

_"Sudah buka saja."_

Meski masih dengan dipenuhi tanda tanya besar, pemuda China itu tetap menuruti perintah sang kekasih. Ia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang memang terletak di lantai dua. Berusaha keras mengabaikan semerbak hawa dingin yang langsung menyergap kulitnya detik itu juga.  
Satu tangannya yang tak menyangga ponsel mencengkram gorden putihnya dan menyibakannya secara perlahan.

_"Sekarang lihat ke bawah."_

Suara menenangkan kekasihnya kembali menuntunnya. Yixing menggerakkan _orbs_-nya ke bawah sesuai instruksi Joonmyun di seberang. Kedua matanya langsung terpaku pada sosok pemuda tampan yang tengah berdiri tepat di bawah balkon kamarnya, dengan ponsel ditelinga, dan masih dengan balutan pakaian kantornya.

"Joonmyun…"

Sosok yang dicintainya itu mendongak, dan kedua bola mata indahnya itu menatap tepat ke arahnya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum dan menggumam,

"Selamat malam dan semoga mimpi indah, _my Yixing. I miss you…" _

Dan malam yang dingin itu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba berubah hangat bagi Yixing.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[2]**

.

Gorden berwarna kelabu itu ditarik ke samping. Memberikan akses selebar-lebarnya bagi sang bias mentari pagi untuk menyelinap masuk.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik.

Menit lalu menit bergulir sia-sia, sementara sosok pemuda di tempat tidur disana masih terlelap dengan nyaman. Tak sedikitpun terpengaruh meski sinar menyilaukan sang surya sudah menyambar wajahnya tanpa ampun. Sosok itu hanya akan menggeliat pelan kemudian menarik selimut merah _maroon_ yang membungkusnya sampai ke atas bahu.

"Kris..."

Panggil sosok pemuda lain yang kini tengah berdiri di samping jendela dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sorotnya menatap tajam tubuh yang tengah asyik mendengkur di bawah balutan selimut di tempat tidur; mengabaikan panggilannya.

"Kris!" Ia mencoba sekali lagi, kali ini lebih keras—

.

—dan tetap tak ada respon.

.

Tao menggeram pelan. Ia berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur dan merangkak mendekati tubuh Kris. "Kris, ayo bangun!" Ia menyentuh pipi Kris dengan satu tangannya; menepuk-nepuknya; mencubitnya, dan lagi-lagi pemuda pirang itu tak juga memberikan respon yang diharapkannya.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat persimpangan urat nadi di sudut dahi Tao muncul.

"Astaga, Kris! Ayo bangun, ini sudah siang! _Hah,_ dasar kau naga pemalas!" seru Tao tak sabar sembari menarik-narik paksa selimut yang menempel erat di tubuh kekasihnya.

_"Hmm…_" gumaman kecil meluncur dari bibir Kris, masih dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat. _Belum,_ Tao sama sekali belum puas. Ia harus membangunkan Kris bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kris, hari ini kau ada rapat!"

_"Hmm…"_

"Kau bisa dipecat, bodoh!"

_"Hmm…"_

"Naga pemalas!"

_"Hmm.."_

Tao mengerang frustasi kemudian menghela nafas keras-keras. _Tenang, Tao. Membangunkan naga bodoh ini memang butuh kesabaran ekstra. _**Tarik nafas.** _Buang._ **Tarik nafas.** _Buang._ **Tarik naf**—_aha!_

Tao menyeringai. Ide_ 'nakal'_ mulai muncul di otaknya.

"Oh, _Kris~"_ Ia memajukan tubuhnya dan meniup-niup daun telinga sang kekasih. Ia mulai mengecupi leher putih Kris yang terekspos sempurna, menggigitinya, dan sesekali menjilatinya.

Tubuh Kris menggeliat tak nyaman, "Emm…Tao…apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seringai kemenangan Tao melebar. "_Membangunkanmu_, tentu saja." Ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, menikmati bagaimana lenguhan-lenguhan kecil meluncur dari bibir kekasihnya.

Dan disaat ia akan menarik diri, tiba-tiba—**Grep!** Tangan Kris sudah memeluk pinggangnya dan kembali menariknya mendekat hingga tubuhnya kini berada tepat di atas tubuh Kris. Tao berontak, ia mendesis pada Kris yang mengurungnya erat dengan kedua matanya yang masih saja terpejam; seakan menjadikan tubuhnya ini sebuah guling.

"Kris, lepas!"

"Tidak mau. Kau sudah terlanjur membuatku _seperti ini,_" Akhirnya kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup itu perlahan membuka. Menampakkan kedua bola mata cokelat yang selalu disukainya.

Bibir Kris membentuk seringaian sebelum kemudian beralih untuk mengecup bibir cemberut sang kekasih, "Selamat pagi, _TaoTao_."

Tao memutar mata jengkel, "_Yeah_. Selamat pagi Wu Yi Fan."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[3]**

**.**

Pertengahan Desember.

Mendekati penghujung tahun, Korea Selatan sebagai salah satu negara yang terletak di belahan bumi bagian utara tentunya tak luput dari guyuran salju musim dingin. Meski salju yang mengguyur tidak turun terlalu parah, tapi lapisan putih itu tetap saja memberi efek lain pada suhu di sekelilingnya.

Temperatur udara cukup rendah hari itu. Namun hal sederhana seperti itu tentunya tak mampu mencegah warga kota untuk tak _nekat _berpergian keluar rumah mempersiapkan keperluan natal.

_Seoul—_sebagai salah satu kota metropolitan terbesar sekaligus menjadi pusat keramaian negeri gingseng itu, seperti biasa tetap ramai dipadati oleh manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang jalanan distrik yang kini telah disulap dengan lampu-lampu beraneka warna. Suasana yang agak temaram semakin menampakkan kontrasnya cahaya lampu-lampu hias yang saling berpendar indah itu.

Kyungsoo menengadahkan telapak tangannya ke depan. Bulir-bulir salju langsung mengenai permukaan kulit putihnya. Dingin—_sangat._ Dan itulah kenapa ia tidak suka salju.

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mengamati bulir-bulir salju kepada pemuda yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya; terengah-engah. Mungkin ia habis berlari?

"Tidak _kok,_" Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Jemarinya ia satukan dengan jemari pemuda itu dan menarik tubuh mereka mendekati kerumunan. Dengan tangan bertautan erat, mereka berjalansantai di sekitaran area perbelanjaan, melewati toko demi toko. Menyempatkan mampir sejenak ketika ada barang-barang di toko yang mereka lewati tadi menarik perhatian.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat dibawah sebuah pohon cemara raksasa yang menjulang tinggi di pusat kota. Berhiaskan berbagai ornamen dan lampu hias yang memang sengaja dililitkan disekelilingnya.

"Pohonnya bagus ya, Jongin?" Ia menyikut pemuda di sampingnya. Namun sedetik kemudian keningnya mengerut, memperhatikan gumpalan putih yang menutupi kecantikan pohon cemara itu. "—sayang sekali tertutup salju."

Jongin menoleh ketika ia menangkap nada tidak suka meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo, "Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah natal memang identik dengan salju?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia membawa kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menggosok-gosokannya dengan satu sama lain; mencari kehangatan di sela jemarinya. "_Yeah—_tapi tetap saja. Kenapa _sih_ natal harus datang saat musim dingin? Maksudku—kenapa disaat salju turun?"

Jongin mengangkat alis, "Kau tidak suka salju?"

"Tidak pernah suka," katanya tegas. Bibirnya mengerucut, "Gara-gara salju aku _kan_ jadi kedinginan."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan tersenyum, "Oh, begitu." gumamnya, "tapi Kyungsoo-_ah_, kalau tidak ada salju _kan_ aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, "Melakukan apa—"

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan kanan Jongin sudah menyambar tangan kirinya yang tak terselimuti sarung tangan dan memasukkan tautan tangan mereka ke dalam saku mantel hangat pemuda itu.

Terkejut, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin. Bertatapan langsung dengan mata kekasihnya yang menatapnya lurus penuh kasih .

"Jongin—"

"Salju, adalah salah satu alasanku untuk bisa menghangatkanmu."

Semburat merah mulai menyapa kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang pucat.

Mereka kembali berjalan berdampingan seperti itu, dengan tangan Jongin yang mengenggam tangannya erat di dalam saku jaket. Saling menyalurkan radiasi kehangatan menenangkan bagi keduanya.

Dan Kyungsoo berpikir—mungkin setelah ini, ia akan mulai menyukai salju.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[4]**

.

_Si Tu Vois Ma Meré_ mengalun halus dari speaker café tempatnya termangu. Segelas lemonade yang tinggal separuh, sepiring cheesecake setengah dimakan, dan sebuah ponsel imut dengan berbagai hiasan gantung digeletakkan begitu saja di meja kayu bernomor empat belas.

Byun Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan mengamati setiap sudut ruangan bernuansa dominan cokelat toska yang dipernis dengan meja dan kursi-kursi empuk yang telah tertata rapi sedemikian rupa. Baekhyun selalu menyukai atmosfer menyenangkan yang ditawarkan café pinggir jalan ini—café favoritnya dan kekasihnya menghabiskan sisa hari. Dan di tempat ini—_seharusnya sudah dari empat puluh lima menit yang lalu_—mereka janjian bertemu.

Ia berpaling untuk menatap jalanan dari jendela kaca, lalu menghela nafas pelan. Jalanan tampak ramai disesaki kendaraan pribadi dan pejalan kaki—ditemani bulir-bulir gerimis yang menimpa halus.

"Kau telat." Baekhyun mengerling dari jendela saat ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di depannya. Ia menyadari pakaian orang itu yang sedikit basah dibeberapa sisi.

"Maaf, ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus," suara _baritone_ yang selalu ia suka itu menyambang telinga, "Sudah lama?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak tahu apakah waktu empat puluh lima menit yang ia habiskan sendiri disini bisa dibilang lama atau tidak.

"Kau pasti mati kebosanan disini ya?" Pertanyaan itu diselingi kekehan tawa. Baekhyun menyeringai, "Menurutmu?"

Pemuda tinggi itu mengangguk-angguk, membenarkan asumsi-nya sendiri. "Aku anggap itu sebagai iya."

"Kalau kau tahu aku mati kebosanan disini, kenapa kau tega sekali membiarkanku menunggumu, _Chanyeollie?"_ Baekhyun mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi kemudian mengekeh geli,"—dan, _hei!_ Aku terlalu muda dan tampan untuk mati kebosanan disini, tahu!"

Chanyeol balas memberinya _wink_, "Ah, aku tahu itu."

Baekhyun terkikik. Ia menarik piringnya dan mencuil sepotong _cheesecake_ dengan garpunya. "Mau kue?" Ia menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Chanyeol—yang langsung dilahap oleh yang bersangkutan. _"By the way,_ kau belum memberiku alasan sebenarnya atas keterlambatanmu."

Chanyeol meminta waktu sebentar untuk mengunyah dan menelan gumpalan _cheesecake_-nya sebelum menjawab, "Ah—_well,_ bagaimana kalau aku bilang jika aku baru saja berurusan dengan seorang wanita?"

Satu tangannya bergerak untuk kembali mencomot sepotong_ cheesecake_ dari piring Baekhyun. Namun sebelum lidahnya sempat mencicip potongan kue itu, sang pemilik menahan pergelangan tangannya. Sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai, "Kau pikir kau bisa menipuku, Park Chanyeol? Aku yakin, _'wanita'_ yang kau maksud disini adalah penjaga perpustakaan kampus, _kan?_"

Rentetan tawa renyah secara bersamaan melantun dari kedua bibir pemuda itu.

Chanyeol berdehem, "Aku haus."

Tanpa perlu diberitahu lebih _detail,_ Baekhyun langsung memanggil seorang pelayan ke meja mereka. Ia menyambar Chanyeol dengan langsung memesankannya secangkir teh herbal.

"Teh herbal?" Pemuda itu mengangkat alis, menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Baekhyun saat pelayan tadi telah meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Yap."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bilang kau haus." Baekhyun menjawab sekenanya.

"_Well, yeah_—maksudku, kenapa teh herbal?"

Pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu mengulum senyum, "Semacam insting. Kau selalu cerewet soal kesehatan. Menasihatiku ini-itu untuk peduli pada apa-apa yang aku minum atau makan. Teh herbal, punya banyak khasiat kesehatan. Makanya aku pilihkan itu agar baik untuk kesehatanmu. Selain itu herbal juga bisa menghangatkan tubuh, dan aku lihat kau habis kehujanan. Aku tidak mau kekasihku jatuh sakit."

Tak lama kemudian pesanan Baekhyun—_untuk Chanyeol_—muncul. Secangkir teh herbal yang baru diseduh. Uap wanginya yang menenangkan menari-nari mengenai ujung hidung keduanya.

"Jadi," Baekhyun mengambil jeda, "bagaimana?" tanyanya setelah dilihatnya Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan tegukan pertamanya.

"Setelah ini, aku tidak akan ragu lagi membawamu untuk menemui kedua orang tuaku."

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[5]**

**.**

"Sehunnie—kamu mau membawaku kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri, Luhannie."

"I-iya, tapi—_eh,_ ow! Apa itu tadi?"

"Kau tersandung batu," Suara kekehan menyahut, "Makanya jangan banyak bergerak."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir. Ia pasrah saja mengikuti kemana Sehun menuntun tubuhnya. Dengan mata tertutup rapat kain seperti ini, mustahil ia bisa mengira-ngira kemana kekasihnya itu membawanya. Namun ia bisa meresapi dengan jelas suara kicauan burung yang terdengar lamat-lamat di kejauhan, berbaur dengan suara gemerisik pepohonan yang tertiup angin.

Ia juga bisa merasakan bagaimana hembusan angin sepoi itu menyapu kulitnya yang terbuka, menyapu rambutnya yang terjatuh ke kening. Angin yang sama juga membawa aroma alam yang menyejukkan, bersih dari polusi. Tempat ini rasanya begitu asing.

"Hunnie, ini dimana?"

"Kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang."

Mendengar izin sang kekasih, Luhan buru-buru melepaskan ikatan kain yang sedari tadi menutupi indra penglihatannya. Begitu ia membuka mata, _orbs_-nya langsung dihadapkan pada pemandangan indah danau terbuka di ujung sana. Sekelompok bangau terbang rendah, menimbulkan semacam riak kecil di atas air yang berwarna biru kehijauan itu. Sebelum akhirnya mereka mendarat di tepi danau yang ditumbuhi oleh hamparan ilalang.

Ia menoleh. Menatap pemuda yang tengah tersenyum arti di sampingnya, "Darimana kau bisa menemukan tempat seindah ini, Sehunnie?"

Sehun terkekeh dan mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Apapun bisa aku lakukan, Hannie," Ia beralih mendekap tangan Luhan erat, "Ayo ikut aku."

Lagi-lagi Luhan tak bisa menolak saat Sehun kembali menyeret tubuhnya menyusuri hamparan padang ilalang itu. Sampai kemudian mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pohon Ek besar yang Luhan perkiran mungkin sudah berumur ratusan tahun.

"Duduklah disini," Sehun mendudukkan diri di salah satu akar besar nan kuat milik pohon Ek itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk tempat disampingnya bagi Luhan untuk duduk.

Luhan menurut saja, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dan memejamkan kedua mata. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara sejuk sebanyak mungkin untuk memanjakan paru-parunya yang sudah terlalu sering tercemar polusi ini.

"_Happy Anniversary._"

Luhan membuka mata, dan terkejut saat menemukan sebuah kincir angin berwarna merah tersodor di depannya. Ia menoleh pada Sehun dengan alis terangkat, "Kau memberiku sebuah kincir angin?"

Sehun mengangguk. Luhan menggurutu, "Apa-apaan Sehunnie? Seharusnya kau itu membelikanku bunga atau apa."

"Hei, kincir angin ini lebih tahan lama dibandingkan bunga, tahu!" Sehun membela diri.

Luhan menyambar kincir angin kemerahan itu dengan kesal dan mencibir, "Bilang saja kau pelit."

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dan nyengir tanpa dosa. Satu tinjuan pelan dari sang kekasih melayang ke perutnya. Ia mengaduh pura-pura sebelum kemudian ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Oke, oke. Ini serius!" ucap Sehun sebelum Luhan semakin liar melayangkan pukulan main-mainnya. "Ada alasan aku membelikanmu kincir angin itu!"

Kekasihnya mengerutkan dahi, "Apa?"

Sehun tersenyum, pandangannya melembut menatap Luhan, "Kincir angin itu…adalah dirimu."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Dan aku…adalah angin," ujar Sehun sedikit membungkuk sebelum meniup pelan kincir angin yang tergenggam di tangan Luhan, "Akulah yang akan membuatmu berputar dan terus berputar,"

Luhan tertegun. Genggamannya pada tangkai kincir angin itu tanpa sadar mengerat. Ia mendekatkan kincir angin yang sedang berputar itu ke dadanya.

Perlahan Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Tangannya mengusap pelan pipi Luhan, "Karena aku yang akan membuatmu terus hidup dalam aliran waktumu."

"Sehun…"

"Aku yang akan selalu melindungimu. Karena aku—" Sehun sengaja menghentikan kata-katanya dan semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda itu. Luhan ikut memejamkan mata, menunggu kehangatan yang ia suka menyebar melalui bibir sang kekasih.

Mereka berdua pun larut dalam sebuah ciuman panjang penuh hasrat. Dengan latar belakang hamparan hijau ilalang yang menambah suasana romantis diantara mereka. Pohon Ek diatas mereka berhenti bergerak-gerak seolah tidak mau merosak momen berharga sepasang kekasih itu.

Tapi tidak dengan sang angin.

Meskipun semilir, keberadaan sang angin sanggup memisahkan bibir keduanya. Tak ada gurat amarah yang tergores di wajah mereka ketika sang angin datang mengacau dan menganggu. Dua psang mata itu justru menatap lembut kincir angin yang terus berputar semenjak sang angin membelai baling-balingnya.

.

Dan kincir angin yang berputar itu kembali menjadi saksi penyatuan kedua bibir insan manusia dibawah sang pohon Ek tua.

.

.

.

_"—karena aku adalah anginmu…"_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[6]**

**.**

**Klining.**

**.**

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Silahkan berkunjung lain waktu."

Minseok menutup kembali pintu ganda _coffee shop_ itu dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia melirik jam dinding yang tertempel di sudut ruangan, dan menyadari waktu sudah menunjuk angka setengah dua belas malam.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seantero ruangan coffe shop tempat ia bekerja selama kurang lebih dua tahun itu. Ada sebuah TV plasma yang terpajang di sudut ruangan dekat bar. Hanya ada siaran berita malam dan beberapa video klip musik Barat yang diputar disana.

Coffee shop itu terlihat sudah lenggang dan sepi. Pelanggan sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan 40-an yang baru saja keluar tadi adalah yang terakhir. Sekali lagi Minseok menghela nafas. Hari ini ia kebagian _shift_ malam. Nahas sekali—_menurutnya._

Jujur saja, ia memang tak pernah menyukai _shift_ malam. Selain karena malam sungguh sepi, ini kan malam natal. Sial sekali—_memang_, kebagian menghabiskan malam natal di tempat kerja. Sedangkan orang lain diluar sana bisa menghabiskan malam natal dirumah mereka yang hangat bersama keluarga, bertukar kado, dan dikelilingi kudapan-kudapan lezat.

"Berhentilah menghela nafas, Minseok-_hyung."_

Minseok menoleh. Mendapati Jongdae, barista lain yang sama_ sial-_nya dengannya—kebagian _shift_ malam—hendak membuang ampas kopi dari _grinder._

Bibir Minseok mengerucut. Ia berjalan mendekati rekan kerjanya itu dan ikut membantunya membuang ampas kopi ke tempat sampah. "Tapi ini tidak adil Jongdae-_ah_. Kenapa harus kita yang dapat_ shift_ malam saat malam natal begini sih?" gerutunya.

Jongdae mengangkat alis, "Jadi kau tidak suka menghabiskan malam natal bersamaku?" Ia memasang wajah pura-pura sakit hati. Minseok yang melihatnya pun dibuat gelagapan. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi _chubby_-nya. "_E-eh?_ B-bukan begitu Jongdae-_ah_, maksudnya aku, emm, aku—_aish!_ Ah sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi!"

Jongdae terbahak melihat kelakuan menggemaskan sang barista. Ia beralih merangkul bahu pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu."Daripada kau marah-marah terus disini, lebih baik kau bantu aku menghias dekorasi natal saja bagaimana?"

Minseok hanya mengangguk pasrah._ Toh_ ia memang tidak punya kegiatan lain.

Keduanya mulai mengeluarkan kardus-kardus dari dalam _pantry_ kemudian membawanya ke depan. Dengan cekatan mereka mulai menghias pohon cemara besar yang memang sudah diletakkan jauh-jauh hari di sudut ruangan _coffee shop._ Mereka saling bergantian menempelkan bermacam-macam hiasan gantung, ornamen-ornamen cantik, dan melilitkan warna-warni lampu hias di sekitar dahan-dahannya.

"Pohonnya cantik ya, Jongdae-_ah?_" Minseok menatap kagum pada pohon cemara yang telah selesai terhias indah olehnya dan Jongdae.

"Hmmm…" Jongdae asal menggumam mengiyakan.

"_Hyung,_ aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Eh apa?" Pemuda itu menoleh ke samping. Alisnya mengkerut saat ia mendapati Jongdae tengah mengambil setangkai bunga dari kotak yang diletakkan di atas meja. Disodorkannya pada Minseok yang kehilangan kata-kata, wajahnya semerah tomat. "Percayalah, _hyung._ Aku tidak pernah main-main soal ini, lho."

Minseok menatap bunga yang ada digenggaman pemuda itu.

.

Setangkai mistletoe.

_Setangkai mistletoe berarti…pernyataan cinta._

_Dan bisa berarti juga…_wajahnya semakin memerah.

.

Senyum lebar lantas terkembang di bibir Minseok.

Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu dan berjingkit sedikit untuk mencium bibirnya. Kini gantian Jongdae yang salah tingkah.

"_H-hyung_, apa m-maksudmu melakukan itu?" Minseok tekikik geli saat ia tak sengaja menangkap rona tipis di pipi Jongdae. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau tahu apa itu arti_ Mistletoe_, Jongdae-_ah?_"

"Pertanyaan cinta _kan?_" Pemuda itu menebak ragu.

"Yap. Tapi ada satu lagi…"

Alis Jongdae terangkat tinggi, "Apa itu?"

Minseok tersenyum lagi. Ia kembali mengecup bibir Jongdae dan berbisik,

.

.

.

"…cium aku."

.

.

.

* * *

.

Karena definisi sebuah kebahagiaan itu tidak harus dimulai dari sesuatu yang rumit. Bahagia diawali dari bagian-bagian kecil kehidupan manusia. Hal-hal sederhana itulah yang akan mengantarkan sesuatu menjadi lebih indah, berkesan, dan lebih berharga.

Maka jika kau bertanya apa itu definisi kebahagiaan menurut mereka, mereka akan menjawab_—_

.

.

.

.

_"—Bahagia itu aku, kamu, dan kesederhanaan."_

_._

* * *

**.**

**A/N: **Asdfghjkl; wth is this -_- oke saya tahu ini bener-bener randomness banget.

Bukannya nyelesein tangguhan fic, malah buat_ one-shoot_ baru. Aaaaaaaah, maaf banget ya buat _reader_ yang nungguin sequel Home/Fleur. Mungkin belum bisa terealisasikan dalam waktu dekat ini. Entah kenapa saya lagi kena WB buat dua fic itu. Mianhae, ne?

.

Well, last word. **Review, **_puhlease?_

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview :)

_Sorry for any typos._

See ya!


End file.
